Meme Musical
by Lintunia
Summary: 10 pequeños drabbles basados en 10 canciones. La pareja protagonista: USUK.


Bueno, hace poco Uhuru-Chan publicó un meme musical usuk. Eso y otros fics de este tipo fueron los que hicieron que me dieran ganas de hacer uno, pero hasta ahora me anime. No estaba segura de hacerlo porque soy muuuuuy lenta escribiendo, pero al final decidí no quedarme con las ganas y este es el resultado. Y aunque creo que mis mini historias son muy simples, lo más importante es que me divertí.

La pareja es obviamente USUK/UKUS.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni la serie de hetalia axis power me pertenecen, son obra de Hidekaz Himaruya

**Advertencias: **Muerte de personajes, mención de suicidio. Eso es todo creo.

* * *

**1.- Justify - The Rasmus**

Alfred miró una vez más hacia el cielo azul, tratando de recordar qué es lo que lo mantenía en ese maldito lugar.

Odiaba esto. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Odiaba tener que levantarse día tras día en una cama dura, con alimentos asquerosos y caras malhumoradas.

Odiaba los días de entrenamiento.

Odiaba el espíritu cada vez más decaído de cada uno de sus compañeros y por supuesto, eso lo hacía sentirse cada vez más miserable.

Y eso sin contar que aún no estaba en el frente de batalla. Aún era un soldado en entrenamiento, pero le faltaba poco para llegar ahí. A matar gente.

Así que, ¿por qué demonios se enlisto en primer lugar?

- Alfred ¡hora de comer!

A sí, por él. Lo hizo por él.

Por Arthur. Pero eso lo justificaba todo. Cada día en ese infierno.

**2.- I walk Alone - Tarja Turunen**

Una figura se vislumbra a través de la nieve. La tormenta es fuerte y fría, a duras penas se observan unos metros por delante.

Pero a él no le importa.

Arthur no siente frío en el exterior, porque lo único que siente es el hielo que se expande en su corazón.

Apenas abrigado con una delgada capa, sus lágrimas secas son como finos cristales que se congelan en sus mejillas.

Porque él se ha ido.

Todo. La calidez en su interior. Su luz. Su felicidad. Su amor.

Alfred ha dejado este mundo. Y lo ha dejado sólo a él.

Ahora Arthur no puede sentir más que un gran vacío en el pecho. La tormenta a su alrededor no le afecta, no le duele.

Porque la tormenta en su interior es más feroz y permanente.

**3.- Mon Amour Mon Ami - Therion**

-Sabes que no puedes escapar mi amor - Arthur rió de manera un poco retorcida.

- Arthur , Dios, ¿qué te pasa? suéltame - Gritó Alfred enojado.

-No lo creo amor - Se acercó el rubio, sentándose a horcajadas del chico amarrado a la silla.

-Arthur ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Por qué? ¡porque! ¡Porque no voy a permitir que me dejes!

-Pero Arthur

- No te dejare ir... no podrás alejarte de mi...

-Arthur, sólo te pedí tiempo...no pensaba dejarte... pero ahora...

-No dejaré que te vayas... y si te vas... primero te mato... prefiero que estés muerto a que estés con cualquier otro- Dijo Arthur en el oído de Alfred

El chico amarrado trago fuerte. Su destino había sido sellado.

O se quedaba

O moría.

**4.- Living in a World Without You - The Rasmus**

Alfred se hallaba desnudo en una cama ajena. De nuevo. Como lo hacía muchas noches. Se preguntó cómo es que una vez más terminaba ahí.

- Alfred vístete, Mary llegara pronto.- Claro, "ella", en otras palabras, la esposa de Arthur.

Porque sí, Alfred era el otro, el tercero en discordia.

El amante de Arthur desde hace ya dos años.

-Alfred por favor date prisa- Dijo Arthur desesperado.

Rayos, Alfred odiaba hacer esto. Pero lo amaba también. Lo amaba a él. Siempre regresaría a sus brazos. Era imposible estar sin él.

**5.- Hijo de la Luna - Stravaganzza**

- Así que...¿Porque estas sólo en el bosque? - Preguntó el pequeño de ojos azules

-Porque estoy esperando a que llegue mi mamá- Respondió el otro pequeño de cabellos muy rubios, casi plateados, hermosos ojos verdes y piel tan blanca como la leche.

-Pero eso mismo dijiste ayer y tu mamá no llegó

-Si lo hizo, sólo que tu no la viste, ya no estabas aquí. - Respondió el otro pequeño

-Bueno, entonces en lo que llega, te haré compañía. ¡Igual que ayer! ¿De acuerdo?

-Haz lo que quieras - Respondió Arthur, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Pero de lo que el pequeño rubiecito de ojos verdes no era consciente, era que su madre ya lo observaba desde el cielo. Escondida en el día.

Ella sonreía porque había encontrado la pareja destinada de su pequeño.

**6.- 10th Man Down - Nightwish**

Disparos. Por todas partes. Gritos, llantos, explosiones...todo era un caos.

-¡Alfred, maldita sea! ¿Donde estas?

Pero en todo el bullicio, no se escucho ninguna respuesta.

Y es que todo se derrumbaba. Era el apocalipsis.

Otra explosión cayó cerca del lugar donde Arthur estaba, dejándolo sordo y confundido.

La guerra había empezado. Y lo peor, estaban atacando su ciudad con una fuerza implacable.

Arthur vislumbro a lo lejos muchos cuerpos tirados. Uno de ellos el de un soldado.

Tomó el arma junto al cadáver y siguió buscando a su novio entre la multitud, en lo que quedaba de su barrio.

Su visión era borrosa y la sangre en su frente le picaba los ojos.

Pero lo que vio enfrente hizo que abriera ambos desorbitadamente.

Un soldado enemigo apuntaba a Alfred.

Sin dudarlo apretó el gatillo y le dio al hombre en la espalda.

Había asesinado... Por Alfred.

**7.- Hall Of Fame - The Script feat Will. .**

- Cuando sea grande quiero ser superhéroe- La maestra del kínder sólo rió.

- Está bien Alfred, estoy segura que lo lograrás.

-¡Eso es imposible! - Gritó otro niño de la misma edad. Se veía un poco enfurruñado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Arthur?

- Porque los héroes no existen

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- Mentiroso, te lo probaré, cuando sea grande salvare a muchas personas. Y para que veas que soy muy bueno , también te salvare a ti - La maestra sólo rió de las ocurrencias del pequeño.

Nunca se imaginarían que cuando fueran grandes. Ocurriría exactamente lo que dijo Alfred.

**8.- A light that never comes - Linkin Park**

El día por fin había llegado. Las trece colonias estaban listas para comenzar.

La joven colonia se preguntó si era por eso que Inglaterra no le permitía viajar con él.

Porque si conocía la libertad jamás querría separarse de ella.

Pero era muy tarde. Ahora todo su ser gritaba por ella. Ya había sido encadenado por mucho tiempo en una jaula de oro.

Dejaba a Inglaterra para ir por algo más grande.

Tal vez se arrepentiría dentro de muchos años. Pero el ahora era más importante.

El día de mañana el sol saldría y él lo perseguiría. Como una nueva nación. Libre.

Inglaterra, tal vez con el tiempo...entendería...y lo perdonaría.

Y estaba seguro de que lo haría.

**9.- Harem - Sarah Brightman **

- Mi señor Arthur, su Alteza solicita su presencia- Anuncio el eunuco. Arthur sonrió. Era la séptica noche seguida que el hombre lo solicitaba en sus aposentos.

Las demás concubinas del regente lo miraban con envidia y desprecio.

Porque todos lo sabían. Él era el favorito del sultán. Y sólo llevaba dos semanas en el harén.

Gozaba de privilegios que se supone sólo disfrutaba la primera esposa. Le llenaban de hermosos regalos. Tenía una tienda sólo para él. Y nadie nunca lo había tocado.

Nadie más que el sultán Alfred.

Con sus ojos verdes y su piel blanca sabía que era toda una joya.

Llegó a los aposentos del sultán contoneando sus caderas, de la forma en que sabía, volvía loco de deseo a Alfred. El mencionado yacía esperándole desnudo y ansioso.

- Arthur, me alegra verte de nuevo

- Para usted siempre estaré dispuesto... mi señor.

**10.- Join me in death - HIM**

- ¿Esta es la única forma cierto?

-Lo es

- Alfred, sabes que si hubiera...

- Lo sé Arthur, no te preocupes... yo hubiera aceptado cualquier condición, menos separarme de ti.

-Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma

-Si Arthur, sabes que te amo más que a nada, nunca aceptaré una vida sin ti y si para estar contigo tengo que terminarla, que así sea.

Arthur sonrió ante la seguridad de su amante, incluso en estas circunstancias tan terribles.

Ambos rubios se besaron una vez más. Con tanto amor y pasión.

Y después bebieron de la copa envenenada.

Estarían juntos siempre. En la muerte.

* * *

Bien, espero que por lo menos alguna haya estado decente.


End file.
